


Столько, сколько потребует время

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: One Piece Pairings Battle 2018





	Столько, сколько потребует время

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece Pairings Battle 2018

Дрейк промахнулся.

Острая кромка вошла в тело плотно, зашипела палёной шерстью и мясом, изошла дымком, но он промахнулся. Не перебил позвонки, лишая возможности двигаться, не снёс голову одним ударом. Топор лишь клюнул руку оборотня, и тот взревел, впившись диким жёлтым взглядом. На мгновение Дрейк подумал, что всё кончено: он стоял так близко, что чувствовал тяжкую, горячую волчью вонь, выдох, коснувшийся лица, и не успел бы достать из ножен посеребрённый кинжал, чтобы проткнуть зверю сердце.

Замер, глубоко вздохнув и приготовившись к удару, закрыл глаза.

Он не раз представлял себе это, как промахивается и получает то, что получал любой охотник за единственную ошибку — смерть.

Или то, что было бы хуже смерти, но даже к этому он был готов.

Руку с топором повело в сторону. Над головой Дрейка взвыло надсадно, махнуло по рукам и лицу горячим ветром, и наступила тишина, такая, какая бывает в лесах только в полнолуния: ни зверя, ни птицы, только ветер и хриплый свист собственного дыхания.

Дрейк распахнул глаза и ничего перед собой не увидел. Оглянулся, вскидывая ещё дымящийся от проклятой крови топор, всматриваясь в посеребрённые деревья и валежник.

Хрустнуло в двух десятках шагов от него, зарычало досадливо, и чёрная тень рванула прочь.

Дрейк кинулся следом.

 

Он нагнал его за ручьём почти на рассвете.

Последние несколько метров просто шёл следом, не скрываясь, но и не нападая. Оборотень сделал ещё один грузный шаг, обернулся, по-человечьи сжимая длиннопалой лапой раненое плечо, и рухнул на землю.

Дрейк не знал, чего ждал, но медлил, никак не решаясь поднять топор и закончить наконец сегодняшнюю долгую, измотавшую не только зверя, но и его самого охоту. Даже истекающий кровью, отравленный серебром, тот гнал прочь быстро и ловко, но лунное серебро схлынуло, оставляя за собой обожжённое ночной чернотой, пустое и тихое, а его — без сил.

На востоке слабо затеплилось, едва различимой полоской жемчуга, и Дрейк сжал рукоять.

Сейчас или будет поздно.

— Чего ждёшь? — пролаяло с земли.

Руки дрогнули, топор опустился обухом в подлесок. Раз начал говорить и понимать, значит, всё-таки он опоздал. Дрейк смотрел на то, как медленно прячется в человеке зверь, как редеет густая серая шерсть и с мокрым тихим хрустом выворачиваются на привычные места суставы и кости, и больше не мог ничего сделать.

Человек под его ногами простонал сквозь зубы, полоснул по Дрейку злым жёлтым взглядом и дёрнулся, сжимаясь в комок. Раскроенное едва не до кости мясо на плече всё сочилось кровью.

— Добей уже, — устало и глухо попросил он.

Закрыл глаза и больше не открывал.

Дрейк тяжело вздохнул и убрал топор на перевязь за спиной.

 

— Швы разойдутся, — сказал Дрейк.

Медленно шагнул к кровати, медленно поставил поднос с миской, бинтами и склянками на наспех сбитую тумбу.

Человек не двинулся, держа перед собой за горлышко расколотую бутылку от микстуры, которую Дрейк имел неосторожность оставить рядом с ним.

— Ты тот охотник, — каркнул человек, напряжённый и готовый к броску. Оскалился, по-собачьи наморщив переносицу: — Чего хочешь, денег за мою шкуру?

Дрейк сел на край кровати, положив руки ладонями на колени.

— Нет, — ответил.

— Тогда чего?

«Помочь», — хотелось сказать, но Дрейк открыл рот, и слова застряли в горле. Кому помочь, оборотню, которого сам же ранил?

— Не смог убить, — признался он наконец. Посмотрел на начинающие напитываться кровью бинты и добавил: — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— До полнолуния, да? — горько усмехнулся человек.

— До полнолуния, — согласился Дрейк.

 

Человек назвался Трафальгаром Ло и рассказал простую и печальную историю: был разъездным врачом, пока не помог одному господину, в благодарность оставившему ему укус.

— Ты помнишь его? — спросил первым делом Дрейк. На недоуменный взгляд пояснил: — Найти и вырезать сердце...

Ло покачал головой.

— Тогда я этого не знал. Убил его сразу. Его сердце давно сгнило в тех лесах. — И без перехода вдруг, уставившись на дно своей кружки эля, сказал: — Ты ведь не дашь мне уйти до полнолуния, господин охотник. Лучше бы добил сразу.

В золоте глаз дрожали блики, касались высоких смуглых скул. Облизнув губы, он усмехнулся чему-то своему, на секунду напомнив Дрейку тот взгляд в лесу, и Дрейк сглотнул тяжело.

— Не лучше, — ответил упрямо и посмотрел на лунные часы, стоявшие на подоконнике.

До следующего полнолуния оставалось ещё две недели. Дрейк прикинул, что необходимого можно будет достать в городской скобяной лавке, что стоило заранее заказать у кузнеца, а что самому собрать в лесу.

— Если ты поможешь мне, — предложил он наконец, — я попробую помочь тебе. — Покосился на Ло, поймав скользнувшую по его лицу тень надежды. — По крайней мере, не будешь мне мешать. Тогда я смогу...

Скользнувшую и исчезнувшую. Ло сощурился недоверчиво, сложил руки на груди и выпрямился. Дрейк подумал, что откажется, но нет.

— Делай, что хочешь, — сказал он и отвернулся к очагу.

 

На массивную, выстроганную из цельного дуба дверь в подвале ушло восемь кованых листов. Серебрил их Дрейк сам и сам прилаживал к двери. Сам рассыпал пропитанную волчьим корнем соль под стенами, оставив прореху лишь на пороге. Подумал, не стоит ли вбить в утоптанную землю кол для цепи, но не стал.

Настойку со строго дозированной отравой Ло решил варить сам, забрав на чтение все Дрейковы записи, скопленные за десяток лет охоты.

Найдя краткий абзац с легендой о сотне сердец, ядовито усмехнулся:

— И это ты видишь выходом?

Дрейк не сказал бы, что видел в этом выход.

Не сказал бы, что видел выход вообще.

Им двигало не то упрямство, не то страх. Он никогда раньше не промахивался, никогда не ошибался, ожидая, что если оступится — то фатально, и теперь, попав в оборот, которого не ждал, не знал, что следовало делать. Порой внутри поднимало голову недоверие, граничащее с чем-то одержимым, что за первой ошибкой он тут же сделал следующую — поверил зверю внутри человека, что тот обведёт его вокруг пальца, убьёт, сбежит в полнолуние в леса, потому что зверю не нужно было спасение, только утолить голод. Дрейк не знал, какому исходу он был бы рад, но каждый раз, ловя на себе внимательный жёлтый взгляд, удерживал себя от окончательного решения. Повторял, цепляясь как за соломинку в омуте: хотя бы проверит, врёт ли легенда.

— Я вижу в этом шанс, — ответил Дрейк уклончиво и получил очередную порцию недоверчивого презрения.

«Добей уже», — далёким эхом прозвучало в голове.

Только в одном он был уверен — убить тогда Ло он бы не смог.

 

Дверь выдержала первую луну без проблем.

Наутро, когда Дрейк открыл её не без опаски, Ло проворчал: «скорее я себе всё переломаю». Растревоженная рана на руке ныла ещё неделю, но всё остальное было цело и здорово.

Пережила и вторую, и третью.

На четвертый месяц Дрейк, помимо сердца, забрал у добычи зубы и продал их в городе: за зубы одинаково хорошо платили и ювелиры, и аптекари, и маги-шарлатаны. Приближалась зима, стоило запастись едой и лекарственной химией, на случай, если снегом отрежет путь из леса. Одного бы его это не беспокоило, отшельничьи зимы давно стали для него рутиной.

Теперь он был не один.

— Неужто женился? — дочитав список, мясник щербато улыбнулся ему, вытирая о фартук окровавленные руки.

— Старый друг решил навестить, — соврал Дрейк не в первый раз.

Все, знавшие его ещё до переселения в лес, спрашивали, отчего Дрейк зачастил обратно. Хокинс с присущей ему прямолинейностью спросил, не ранил ли он по ошибке человека, однорукий кузнец, бывший ещё совсем сопляком, когда Дрейк вернулся со службы и продал отцовской пустующий дом, предложил ему цепь покрепче, «чтобы ты тут своим мохнатым задом по ночам не сверкал».

Дрейк всем отвечал разное.

На пятый месяц, когда первые снежные мухи облепили окна, признал очевидное: даже за десяток лун он едва ли наберёт всю сотню.

— Я кое-что усовершенствовал в твоих рецептах, — сказал Ло, возвращая его охотничий дневник. Дрейк наклонился ближе, нависнув над ним и заглядывая на страницу, на которую тот указывал.

Рядом с выцветшими от времени чернилами чужой почерк свивался в новые пометки.

— Может быть, я смогу охотиться с тобой, — тихо выдохнул Ло, совсем близко, опаляя дыханием щёку.

Дрейк вздрогнул и обернулся. Кивнул медленно, потонув в огромных чёрных зрачках.

 

Те, кто, обратившись, сбегал в глубь лесов, зимой уходили к пещерам. Жили в их глубине целыми семьями, плодились, поколение за поколением. Ловили путников, в зимней белой хмари заплутавших и ищущих любой ночлег, кусали — поддерживали количество особей в стае. Иначе в пещеры пришли бы охотники и люди, и вычистили бы, не жалея ни женщин, ни щенков. Реже к ним забредали беглые чужаки, из мест, где стая позволила себе потерять число.

Дрейк долго, под разными предлогами, не давал Ло выходить на охоту, хотя тот доказал, что рецепт работал: рассудка он не терял, по крайней мере, Дрейк рискнул и пережил полнолуние по одну с ним сторону двери.

— Ты убьёшь себя этой гремучей смесью раньше, чем мы соберём сотню, — выдал он последний свой аргумент.

Ло пожал плечами в показном безразличии.

— Я должен был умереть гораздо раньше, — ответил, вроде бы не упрёком, но Дрейка задело.

— Ещё успеешь, если не сработает, — холодно обронил он, размеренно, ломтик за ломтиком нарезая для него свежее сырое сердце.

Ло оскалился мгновенно. Шагнул вплотную, перехватывая руку с зажатым в ней ножом, повёл к себе, вжимая в шею остриё.

— Зачем тратить лишнее время, — хрипло выплюнул, потянувшись к его лицу, не хуже, чем зубами, вцепившись горящим золотом. — Боишься, что я сбегу к стае? Или всё ещё веришь, что я загрызу тебя ночью? Я расскажу тебе кое-что страшнее, господин охотник: ты пахнешь вкуснее любой еды, — голос смялся до шёпота, от напряжения пальцы его дрожали. — Вырежи мне сердце и сам его сожри, раз так.

— Ло, — сказал Дрейк и больше ничего не смог.

Провёл по его щеке пальцами, вымазанными в чёрной вязкой оборотничьей крови, от скул до тонких губ, потянулся к нему.

Руку с ножом потянуло вниз, и Дрейк вдруг испугался, отпрянул.

Несколько мгновений смотрели друг на друга немо, а затем Ло сорвался с места и, хлопнув дверью, исчез в безлунной ночи.

 

— Сколько особей в местной стае? — спросил однажды Ло.

Дрейк прикинул, и выходило, что больше полусотни. Со стаей они бы набрали всю сотню, но их было лишь двое.

Дрейк думал об этом весь месяц до новой луны. Лес успел оттаять и зацвести. У ручья промыло большую яму под берегом, и в неё провалилась чья-то тощая беглая корова и издохла, напоровшись на острые сучья. Дрейк смотрел на неё долгую минуту, а вечером, вернувшись домой, сказал Ло, что делать.

В ловушку стоило вести всех взрослых, способных защищать и защищаться, а потом.

А потом, возможно, ничего не нужно было больше.

Ло смотрел на наброски схемы растерянно.

— А если сработает? — спросил он вдруг.

— Ты станешь человеком, — напомнил Дрейк.

Для пропитки кольев стоило выбрать что-то, что хорошо замаскировало бы запах волчьего корня.

— После этого, — уточнил Ло.

В голове в мгновение ока стало пусто и тихо. Дрейк посмотрел на него, может быть, так же растерянно, как сам Ло продолжал смотреть на него.

 

— Может, ошибка в количестве, — уверенно сказал Дрейк.

Ло, измученный лунной ночью, покачал головой. Каждая из-за яда давалась всё сложнее.

— Я не ошибся. Думаю, ты сам бы запомнил каждое сырое сердце, которое тебе пришлось бы сожрать.

Дрейк всё равно не поверил. Пытался не верить даже когда Ло показал ему последнюю страницу его дневника, исписанную целиком цифрами.

От одного до сотни.

— Просто признай, что всё было зря, — сказал Ло. Улыбнулся вдруг открыто и мягко, повторяя: — Добей уже, господин охотник.

Дрейк осел на холодный земляной пол рядом.

На плечо легла горячая ладонь, и он поймал её машинально.

Сжал.

— Нет, — сказал, наконец, переборов липкую, горькую опустошённость. — Не сотня, так тысяча. Два года, три, сколько понадобится. Лесов ещё много.

Ло долго молчал. Потом пообещал ему:

— Я сожру тебя раньше.

— Хорошо, — тут же согласился Дрейк.

Хотел добавить: давно уже должен был, ещё той ночью — но не сказал. Они оба были живы, и стоило бы к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
